By Your Side
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Emma can certainly fight her battles alone. But she doesn't have to. Not anymore. (S2 Cricket Game. Charming family! Two shot)
1. Stand

Here's a little two-shot to kick off the weekend! When I saw this scene, I thought, why isn't Snow stepping up to the plate? She was protective in the enchanted forest; they get back to storybrooke and suddenly that changes. I didn't like that. I've been meaning to redo this scene for a while. Finally got around to doing it.

Anyway, sorry for the rambling, Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for part two tomorrow!

**By Your Side**

**Chapter One: Stand**

Emma didn't slow her pace. The voices behind her, telling her to stop, lets talk about this, we'll figure out a way, you don't know what you're doing… she blocked them out. She kept her head held high and hurriedly marched across the cement, her feet quickening with every step.

Snow took her hand from her husband's grasp and ran the short distance to catch up with Emma. She grabbed her daughter's wrist, forcing her to stop.

"I'm going," Emma said firmly, before Snow had the chance to open her mouth.

"Emma," David called as he caught up to them. "You can't just confront her. Not like this."

"The hell I can't."

David sighed before Snow cut in and said, "she can hurt you," the words gentle.

"Are you forgetting that I have magic too? That even Cora couldn't take my heart."

"You can't just jump into things, Emma," Snow scolded. "No one knows what you're capable of, including yourself. What if there wasn't magic protecting your heart? Cora would have ripped it from your chest without a second thought. She'd have complete control over you."

Emma's face softened a bit at the worry tangled in Snow's words. "I won't apologize for protecting you. And I won't sit around and wait for her to hurt someone else. I won't wait for her to take my son. I'm going over there. You're more than welcome to come with me."

Before Snow could argue further, Emma turned around and started jogging down the street. Quickly, she and David followed after her.

XOX

Things were quickly getting heat. But Snow didn't expect anything less. Regina wouldn't go quietly. They would have to use fairy dust. Blue was hidden from sight, waiting for the okay.

Words were being thrown back and forth. Snow couldn't keep the butterflies in her tummy at bay. This plan worked once before. But that was a long time ago. Would it work again?

Emma turned from the porch, snapping Snow from her daze.

"He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!"

Emma spun around her face filled with anger. "He's not! He's mine! And after this you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!"

With wide eyes, Snow rushed to her daughter. She took Emma's arm, stepping in front to shield her. David was quick to follow but it all happened so fast. Regina caught the fairy dust in her palm then threw it towards David, trapping him in an invisible cage.

Snow feared for her husband. But the good thing about the cage was that not only did it keep magic from going out, but also from going in.

"Regina, please," Snow started, "stop and think about what you're doing."

"What_ I'm_ doing?" Regina challenged. "I should stop and think about how I'm being falsely accused of murder?"

"Stop lying!" Emma yelled angrily while stepping out from behind her mother.

"If you're think you're going to keep Henry from me, you're delusional," Regina said. "I could kill you in a heart beat."

"Do it," Emma challenged.

Snow turned to her daughter in surprise. She quickly looked back to Regina and said, "don't touch her," the words firm.

A too sweet smile spread to Regina's face. "Is it nice? Finally having mommy to hide behind?"

Emma stepped forward, not backing down. "Do it. You can kill me so quickly and easily, then do it. You'll lose Henry forever. But all you care about is some twisted form of revenge that you think you're entitled too, so go ahead. But a word of advice before you do… your mother tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't... Have you ever met anyone whose heart your mother couldn't take?"

Regina kept her stance. She tried to keep the suddenly apprehension she felt from taking her expression, but she failed.

"Maybe you had the upper hand before. But not anymore. You're going to pay for what you did. And you're going to stay away from my son."

Snow hadn't realized she was holding her breath. Not until Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and a huge puff of air finally escaped from her lungs.

TBC…

Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!


	2. With You

Well, look at that. A speedy update. Who knew I had it in me…:D

Hope ya'll like! If you do, feel free to check out my other ouat fics! Have a great day, guys! Enjoy!

**By Your Side**

**Chapter Two: With You**

Telling Henry that Regina killed Archie was one of the hardest things that Emma's ever had to do. Telling her son that one of his best friends was murdered at the hands of the women who raised him for ten years… well, it broke both of their hearts.

Tears welled in Emma's eyes as she welcomed her son's fierce hug. She put her lips to his hair, murmuring the words, "I'm sorry," before closing her eyes and holding him close.

From a distance, Snow and David watched the scene. With a frown, Snow said, "they're both devastated."

David nodded. "They have their differences. We all have our problems with Regina. But Emma was pulling for her. She wanted things to work out, for Henry."

Snow nodded in agreement. "We should take them home."

With a small smile, David took his wife's hand and together they walked down the block and across the street.

Emma looked up when she saw her parents coming. "Let's get you home," she said quietly.

Henry turned around while wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. When he spotted David, he bolted up and ran into his grandfather's arms.

David embraced Henry. He showed a look of sympathy to Snow and Emma before focusing on the boy and saying, "it's gonna be okay, pal. I promise."

Emma put her elbows to her legs and buried her face in her hands. Snow's frowned furthered as she sat down on the bench. She put her hand to Emma's back, rubbing small circles. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't find the words that would make everything better. Could any mixture of words even do that? Snow didn't think so.

Xox

Walking through the door, Henry went straight up to the loft. Emma wanted to follow, but she stopped herself. He obviously wanted to be alone.

"I, uh… I'm gonna take a walk," Emma said while heading for the door. "Can you stay with Henry?"

"Yes, of course," Snow said quickly. "But-"

"I'll be back," Emma interrupted.

With the closing of the door, Snow looked to her husband with a deep frown. "You want to go after her."

Snow nodded.

"She would have stayed if she wanted company."

"I know, I just… I wanted to be there. If she feels like talking or crying or yelling, I need to be there."

With a small smile, David nodded in understanding. "Yes you do. I'll stay with our grandson."

"Thank you," Snow said before giving her husband a kiss and hurrying from the apartment.

Emma managed to leave two blocks behind when Snow was hurrying to catch up with her. Thanks to a car coming, Emma was stopped at the corner, giving Snow the chance to make the rest of the trip.

"I'm fine," Emma said quickly.

"No, you're not," Snow countered gently.

"Well, I can deal with it. I don't need-"

"your mommy to hide behind," Snow finished.

Silence filled the air as they walked along. After a moment, Emma said, "you didn't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Jump in front of me. I can handle Regina."

"I won't apologize for protecting you," Snow said, reminding Emma of she said earlier.

"I'm the one with the magic," Emma argued weakly.

"Well, I'm your mother. And that trumps any amount of magic you may have."

Emma couldn't help a small smile.

"You have a family now, Emma. You have a son who loves and adores you. Who sees you as the hero that you are. And you have parents who just… want to be everything they can for you. Who love you more than anything, even if that scares you…. Who want to shield you from all the bad things in the world."

Her eyes on the ground, Emma said, "I would take a bullet for that kid."

"Emma," Snow said while taking her daughter's hand to stop her. "I know this has all been a whirlwind of new and crazy, but things are different now. Maybe people walked in and out of your life before, but that won't happen again. We're your family, and we're here to stay.

Emma nodded a bit. "I know."

"No, I don't think you do," Snow argued. "While I hope, more than anything, that we can still maintain that wonderful friendship we had before, I want to be more than that. I _am _more than that… you're my daughter, Emma. And no matter how stubborn and hardheaded you may be, I will always be here, right here, trying to do whatever I can to help you and protect you. I know you can handle things on your own, but I don't care. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't have the strength to argue. If she were honest with herself, she would say that she didn't want to argue. That it was nice finally have someone beside her.

Surprising Snow, Emma turned and wrapped her arms around her. Snow reacted quickly as Emma propped her chin to her shoulder. Snow held her daughter tight, wishing for things to be different. For their world to be okay.

"Thanks," Emma murmured.

"No, thank you," Snow said.

"For what?"

"Everything, Emma."

_The End_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!**


End file.
